Nowadays, sectional construction is widely used in the construction of an aircraft fuselage. In this process it is usual to first produce fuselage segments, i.e. individual “fuselage barrels”. These fuselage segments can subsequently be joined by means of circumferential transverse seams. In this arrangement individual sections of the aircraft fuselage can be constructed from stringers, frame elements and outer skin elements. In this arrangement the problem of tolerance compensation between individual fuselage segments or “fuselage barrels” can occur, wherein tolerance compensation requires compensation of minimum differences in the cross-sectional geometries of the individual fuselage segments.
After the fuselage segments have been produced and individual fuselage segments have already been interconnected, equipping and furnishing the aircraft fuselage can take place. In other words, it is possible, among other things, to install, in the aircraft fuselage, lines, pipes, electronics components, cables, insulation elements, dome-shaped pressure bulkheads and interior furnishing components.
In DE 10 2008 038 806 A1 and US 2011/0138603 A1 it is described that an aircraft structure and the aircraft cabin for the aircraft structure can be assembled independently of each other at different locations. Subsequently the aircraft cabin can be inserted into the already assembled aircraft structure.
In DE 10 2007 028 918 A1 a method for the production of a fuselage cell of an aircraft is described.